1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chip antenna measurement and more particularly, to a high-frequency chip antenna measurement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional chip antenna measurement platforms based on antenna far-field pattern measurement methods are constructed as shown in FIGS. 9-10, respectively.
In the chip measurement platform 100 shown in FIG. 9, a source antenna 101 is fixed to a fastening pillar 103 located at one end of a chassis 102, a chip antenna 104 is mounted onto a carrier bench 105, and the carrier bench 105 is connected with a carrier pillar 106 located at the other end of the chassis 102. When it is intended for measurement, the source antenna 101 and a probe 107 are connected to a measuring instrument 109 via a high-frequency coaxial cable 108. The source antenna 101 can provide or receive electromagnetic energy for or from the chip antenna 104. The carrier pillar 106 can be turned manually or by a motor for angle switchover for measurement at different angles. However, such platform can only measure the radiation pattern on the x-y plane not on the y-z plane and the x-z plane.
In the antenna measurement platform 110 shown in FIG. 10, a source antenna 111 is fixed onto a semicircular arching 112 and a chip antenna 113 and a probe 114 are mounted onto a disk-shaped chassis 115. When it is intended for measurement, the source antenna 111 and the probe 114 are connected to a measuring instrument 119 via a high-frequency coaxial cable 118. The source antenna 111 can provide or receive electromagnetic energy for or from the chip antenna 113. The semicircular arching 112 can be turned manually or by a motor for angle switchover for measurement at different angles. Taking the structure indicated in FIG. 10 as an example, after the pattern measurement on the x-z plane is finished, the semicircular arching 112 or the chip antenna 113 and the probe 114 can be turned on z-axis for 90 degrees for pattern measurement on y-z plane. However, such platform can only measure the radiation pattern on the x-z and y-z planes not on x-y plane. Even so, only upper-half patterns relative to the disk-shaped chassis 115 can be obtained on those x-z and y-z planes.